Sencillamente yo
by Samara Malfoy Cullen Felton
Summary: cuando te preguntas que es lo que hace que seas tu que pase lo que pase seguiras siendo tu muchas cosas pasan y muchos errores cometes pero tu seras tu


**Sencillamente tú**

Nunca he sido de las tipas más bonitas ni las más cotizadas por los hombres, no tengo una experiencia en cuanto a romances y noviazgos hablamos, mi autoestima no es la mejor, me comparo mucho, soy ni muy lista ni muy inteligente tengo muchos defectos y si te los enumerara nunca los terminaría.

He cometido muchos errores, he hecho muchas cosas que no te gustaría enterarte, mis acciones no son dignas de enorgullecer.

Te veo y veo lo que nunca me había fijado en buscar pero aun así sigo pensando que tiro muy alto para la distancia que tengo que arrojar.

Tus amigos con los primeros que he cometido errores con los primeros que me pongo en ridículo, sin pensar que después me fuera a afectar que me fuera a dañar o que me alejara mas de ti.

Nunca había pensado en fijarme en alguien como tu y no es que te este descalificando o criticando solamente me doy cuenta de las acciones que hago de las cosas que digo o lo que hace que cada día no me prestes atención.

Puedo llegar a ser muy exagerada puedo llegara a ser muy berrinchuda y caprichosa pero mis sentimientos es lo único bueno que tengo.

Tengo la mejor amiga se llama verónica me ha aguantado todas las cosas que hago para llamar tu atención para que aunque sea me dirijas una mirada que hagas algo para saber que sabes que si existo.

Puedo bromear y parecer fuerte y hasta grosera para las personas que te rodean, pero por dentro me duele saber cuanto me gustaría formar parte de esas personas para que aunque sea una vez sepas que estoy ahí.

Me encapriche con uno de tus mejores amigos, me encapriche lo vuelvo a repetir cuando pensaba que en verdad lo quería para mi.

Muchas veces Victoria me pregunta que es lo que me pasa que por que me pongo así, pero hay veces que no le puedo explicar con palabras que me siento mal, que me siento fea, que me siento menos que me duele saber que tu estas pero que no estas para mi, ya me la imagino si llega a leer esto lo primero que haría seria regañarme.

Mi familia esta hecha a la antigua no puedo platicar con alguno de ellos para decirle como me siento como a veces siento que ya no puedo mas que ya me quiero dar por vencida, y no es que sea ridícula ni exagerada, pero la escuela mi vida y todo lo que me afecta hay veces que me supera y ya no quiero seguir.

Se que eres todo un niño que aunque seas grande de edad eres distinto a todo lo que yo buscaba a todo lo que quería para mi.

Te vas y muchos contigo se irán y yo me quedare pensando en lo que paso y como siempre viviré en el pasado.

Me regaño y no me gusta pensar en eso que yo se que la vida continua que en algún momento llegara alguien con el que tenga que vivir las experiencias que contigo quiero hacer, pero no se ene que momento para mi llegara.

En twitter leo frases y frases que debo de tener paciencia, que algo por algo nada es por casualidad, pero benditos twiteros que no saben que muchas veces las personas como yo se quedan esperando para ver cuando va a pasar.

A tus amigos no les caigo bien por mi forma de actuar hablar y pensar y quisiera decirte que no me importa pero lamentablemente no es así.

Cuando tengo oportunidades para acercarme a ti nunca encuentro el valor no encuentro la fuerza para acercarme y tan siquiera decirte un hola.

Simplemente soy yo una muchacha que habla casi siempre muy fuerte, que dice malas palabras, que no es inteligente, que es muy floja pero cuando dice algo del corazón lo dice de verdad.

Victoria dice que no me debo de sentir así que yo soy una buena persona, pero muchas veces por más que te digan las cosas mas positivas sobre ti no te las crees por que tu mismo no te los crees.

Cada vez que me acerco tu das tres pasos hacia a atrás, por que para que yo halla podido dar ese paso hacia a ti tuve que haber hecho cosas que eran errores o que son errores.

Me veo y me comparo y se que no debe de ser así que yo debo de darme cuanta de la persona que soy pero me sigo comparando con tus amigas y con todo lo que te rodea para saber si soy digna o si podría encajar en lo que rodea.

No me gusta ser así yo no era así hasta que todas las inseguridades entraron en mi.

Ahora es muy tarde para arreglar muchas cosas pero también es temprano para realizar otras que en el futuro te pueden ayudar.

Dejare que las cosas pasen y aunque se que no va a pasar nada entre tu y yo lo dejare por que no puedo obligar el destino a mi favor y que se hagan las cosas como yo quiero.

Se que nunca vas a leer esto pero aun así te deseo que seas muy feliz que en algún momento te encuentres con la persona indicada y si estábamos destinado o teníamos que unir nuestro camino que en algún momento nos volvamos a encontrar.

Suerte Edward ojala seas feliz, mientras yo seguiré viviendo día a día.

Perdón perdón perdón se que me he tardado en actualizar pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y la preparatoria esta mas pesada que nunca en verdad me voy a dar un tiempecito para subir lo que ya tengo escrito.

Atte. : Samara Malfoy

**Que todas sus ilusiones se hagan realidad**


End file.
